


Background Info and Lore

by Analogical_Virgil



Series: Supernatural Creatures AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dee's name in this is Damon, Em is also ftm trans, Helper!Emile, Hybrid!Thomas, M/M, Multi, Sandman!Remy, Shapeshifter!Deceit, Thomas is half vampire and half werewolf, Vampire!Roman, Vampire!Virgil, Werewolf!Logan, morally grey deceit, witch!patton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analogical_Virgil/pseuds/Analogical_Virgil
Summary: Just some info on everything and everyone.





	1. Vampire Lore and Meeting the Knights

**** **Pure Vampire**  
Pure Vampires, also simply called Pures, are someone who was born a vampire. Pures can be born to parents that are Turns, but they are weaker than Pures from parents that are Pure.  
Pures commonly have powers that develop as they age. All Pures have an immunity to the sun, and their first power is always some form of shapeshifting. Most only learn how to shift into bats. Some learn a few other creatures. Other common animals are cats, foxes, snakes, and spiders.  
Other common powers include but are not limited to telepathy, mind control, invisibility, psychokinesis, elemental manipulation, and teleportation. Some rarer powers include but are not limited to time travel, astral projection, biokinesis, necromancy, hypnosis, and atmokinesis.  
All vampires have heightened strength, hearing, sight, smell, and emotions. Pures more so than Turns.  
Pures also have healing attributes to their blood and saliva.  
Pures must be steaked with a steak made from white oak. When steaked they spontaneously combust and turn into ash. Verbane is an all around good vampire deterrent but not a 100% guaranteed protection.

**** **Turned Vampires**  
Turned Vampires, also simply called Turns, are someone who was once human and was turned into a vampire, hence the name. Turns can mate with both humans and other vampires, but it is rare for two Turns to have kids and even rarer for a Turn and a human to have kids.  
Turns are looked down on by most Pures. Most Pures believe that Turns are scum and don’t deserve to be alive. Most Turns are treated like slaves.  
Only a few Pure families treat Turns like they are equals.The Knight family being one of them.  
Turns have no natural immunity to the sun or any special powers. They can however temporarily immunity by feeding from a Pure. Most Pures don't allow this, so Turns have found another way.   
This way requires the assistance of a Witch, and a piece of jewelry, namely a ring, bracelet, or necklace. The Witch will cast a specific protection spell on the jewelry and the Turn will be fine in the sunlight _ as long as they are wearing that piece of jewelry. _ If it is removed while they are in the sun, they will spontaneously combust and turn to ash.

**** **The Knight Family**  
The Knight family is the oldest and most powerful Pure vampire family in the world. They technically run the vampire world. They are also one of the few Pure families that treat Turns fairly.  
They even employ a lot of Turns and make sure that they are well taken care of. They also provide a witch to cast the spell for any of their turns who needed it. It's usually a member of Belvoir family, seeing as the two families have been friends for a few millennia.

**Name****:** Virgil Knight  
**Species****: **Vampire (Pure)  
**Age:** Looks 25, Actually 500  
**Powers****: **Can shapeshift into a cat, bat and snake. Prefers cat and snake though. Can speak English or one of the other "human" languages he knows in his cat form. Can only speak English in snake form. Along with the shape shifting, Virgil's other powers are flight while in human form, invisibility, and slight mind reading. (That one is still new and is tough to figure out.)  
**Appearance****:  
** -Humanform: Dresses similar to cannon!Virgil. So old rock band tees, either a solid black jack or the purple plaid patchwork one, black ripped jeans, and custom solid black Converse All-Stars. His hair is a couple of shades darker brown than canon. His eye color is light purple normally but shifts to a more red color when hasn't fed in a while.  
-Bat form: Nothing too special here. Just looks like a normal black bat, but has a purple tint to his fur.  
-Cat form: Black and gray fur, keeps his purple eyes, is more the size of a bobcat than a house cat  
-Snake from: Black Cobra with gray markings, purple eyes that are more white than purple  
**Backstory****: **He is technically the heir to the Vampire throne, but he doesn't want it so he doesn't bring it up, or his parents for that matter. Even though his parents are very rich and he is very well off, he occasionally works in either a bookstore or library under fake names. (Don't need any mortals finding out exactly who he is.) He has also worked at a couple of tattoo parlors over the years.  
**Other****: **Roman's older twin. _Tiny_ crush on the new guy in town, Logan, who turns out to be a werewolf. Okay maybe a huge crush on the hot werewolf. Went through med school several times. Easier to steal blood bags that way. Prefers blood from the bag, because he doesn't like hurting anyone.

**Name** **: ** Roman Knight  
**Species** **: ** Vampire (Pure)  
**Age** **: ** Looks 22, Actually 500  
**Powers** **: ** Can shapeshift into a bat, wolf, and rat. Prefers wolf though. He can speak Spanish, Italian, and French normally as well as in his wolf and rat forms. Along with the shape shifting, Roman's powers include fire manipulation, and hypnosis. He also has increased speed, more so than most pures. He moves so fast that most mistake it as teleportation.  
**Appearance** **:  
** -Human Form: Looks like a stereotypical football jock. Usually wearing a custom made red and white letterman jacket with a red and white 'K' on it, black shirt (it typically has some reference to royalty on it), light blue jeans, and red Converse High Tops. His hair is a few shades lighter than canon. His eyes are normally green but shift to a dark red color when he hasn't fed in a while.  
-Bat form: Nothing too special here. Just looks like a normal black bat, but has a red tint to his fur.  
-Wolf Form: Rusit brown fur with black marking on his ears, paws, and tail. Dark green eyes.  
~Rat Form: White fur and red eyes. Looks albino. Slightly longer than a normal rat and a tad bigger as well.  
**Backstory** **: ** In line for the throne, after Virgil of course. He always brags about being apart of the Knight family, and he would gladly take Virgil's place if he could. He has “worked” in several theaters and done some small time acting over the years, also using fake names. He has also done some voice acting in the more modern times. He also worked in a couple of schools as a theater director.  
**Other:** Virgil’s younger twin. Huge crush on Patton. Afraid to lose him if he admits it to him. Acts like a man whore, but it's mostly so he can feed. Think Damon from “Vampire Diaries”, but without all the killing. Prefers blood straight from the vein; calms blood bags taste like plastic.


	2. Werewolves and Meeting Logan

**Werewolves:**

Werewolves are usually born from Werewolf parents. Very rarely are they born from a curse. In these cases, their parents can be human. A witch will curse their first born to be a werewolf. The cursed parents can and will try to not have kids but they will always fail.  
Werewolves are separated into three classes: Alpha, Beta, and Omega. They presented as class at 15.   
Alpha werewolves are the strongest of the classes. They experience a rut in early to mid spring. The rut will usually last 6 to 8 days. Sometimes it can last up to 12 days. An alpha's rut can be triggered out of session if their newly bonded mate goes into their heat.  
Beta werewolves are the most average class, and the most human, minus the whole turning into wolf thing. They experience heats, and can mate with Omegas, though uncommon. Some are even mated with Alpha, also uncommon. Their heats can last 4 to 6 days. Rarely they can last up to 10 days. Beta heats occur twice a year. Once in late spring and again in late fall.  
Omega werewolves are the most fragile class. Their heats are more intense than Beta heats. They can last 6 to 10 days. Some even last up to 16 days. Omegas are the only ones that can get pregnant, regardless of gender. Most commonly bonded with an Alpha but can be bonded with Betas as well. Omega heats occur either every other month or every month.  
Puberty is usually what triggers the werewolf gene. They will be forced to change every full moon after the gene is triggered but after their first transformation they can change at anytime as well.  
All werewolves have increased hearing and smell. Their sense of smell is so good they are able to distinguish different species just by smell. Their heading is so good that they are able to distinguish any kind of abnormality in someone's heartbeat. They can even tell if someone is with child, ie pregnant. They are injured by silver and can be killed by it.

**Name:** Logan Hale  
**Species:** Werewolf (Alpha)  
**Age:** 26  
**Appearance:  
** ~Human: Dresses similar to cannon Logan. Either a black polo or button up, dark blue tie, dark jeans, and black tennis shoes. Wears a necklace under his shirt that has a wolf pendant. Also wears a stainless steel ring on his middle finger on his right hand. The ring is engraved with "My Pup" on the inside. It was a birthday gift from his parents. His hair is same as canon as are his eyes. Though his eyes will change to a gold color if he gets too angry, so he has learned to bottle his emotions and control his anger.  
~Wolf: Pitch black fur expect for his paws and the tip of his tail, which are a dark grey color. Eyes are gold. Slightly larger than a Grey Wolf.  
**B****ackground:** His parents are humans that were cursed by a witch. They tried to hide the whole thing from him until the curse kicked in. At that point they have to confess to the cause of it. He resents them for it but still loves them. They also attempted to help him as much as they could during the full moons, but after he started having his ruts there wasn’t much they could do. He meet Patton in college. They quickly became friends (and FWB but only out of Logan’s ruts). He knows Patton isn’t human, and a witch, as soon as he met him.  
**Other:** Is annoyed <strike>_ crushing on _</strike> with the vampire, who he later learns is named Virgil. He has a masters degree in psychology and a degree in history. He works as a substitute teacher at the high school. Isn’t quite sure how he feels about the twin vampires.


	3. Hybrids and Meeting Thomas

**** **Hybrids:**  
Hybrids are a mix between werewolves and vampires. They are usually born from a female werewolf and a male vampire. Rarely they are created by attempting to turn a werewolf into a vampire or vampire receiving the Werewolf Curse.  
They are attributes of both creatures.  
The main thing other supernatural people notice is their eyes. They glow gold when mad like werewolves and they turn a deep red when they haven't fed like vampires.  
Hybrids are faster, and stronger than both vampires and werewolves. Their sense of smell is as good as a werewolf's and their eyesight is the same as a vampire.  
They can only turn into a wolf seeing as their genes are a mix of both species. This means that there is no such thing as a Pure Hybrid.  
A few other things that Hybrids shares with vampires and werewolves is healing saliva, increased healing, increased hearing, being wounded by silver, and an immunity to the sun.  
A few things unique to them are they run about 10 to 15 degrees warmer than humans. Vampires run colder than humans, and werewolves run about the same temperature as humans. Their blood is also poisonous if injected or ingested by all supernatural creatures except for Witches and Pure Vampires.

  
**Name:** Thomas Sanders  
**Species:** Hybrid (Werewolf/Vampire)  
**Age:** 8  
**** **Appearance:**  
~Human Form: Dresses and looks like cannonverse!Thomas. The only difference is his eyes glow gold when he's angry and change to red when he hasn't fed in a while.  
~Wolf Form: Dark chocolate brown with lighter chocolate brown patches on his head and back. Gold eyes. About the size of a wolf pup when he first starts transforming, grows as he ages.  
**Background:** Born a hybrid. Parents were killed he was 6. Patton has been taking care of him to keep him from being put into one of those horrible homes for supernatural creatures.  
**Other:** Starts changing at 9 (Logan helps him through it). They become Full Moon buddies (as Thomas calls them), transforming in either Patton's or Logan's basement. That's until Virgil stumbles across them one night, and decides to join them. Secretly trying to get Logan and Virgil together as well as Patton and Roman. Hopes Virgil and Logan adopt him when they do get together.


	4. Witiches and Meeting Patton

** Witches:  
** Witches are essentially a subspecies of humans, and physical embodiment of the saying 'Jack of all trades. Master of none.' Very few actually decide to master one of their skills. Though all witches are are proficient in wordless spells and have slightly extended lifespans.  
There's a few different types of witches: Fire, Earth, Water, and Spirit. Fire witches can easily light fires and give off a lot of body heat. They also tend to smell like smoke. Earth witches can tell the weather with impressive accuracy. They tend to smell like the woods or fresh cut grass. Water witches can tell what direction there's water. They tend to smell like rain or fresh snowfall. Spirit witches can commune with the dead and know how long someone has before they die. They can smell like dirt or limes. Some witches are a combination of two of the types but it is rare.

**Familiars:**  
Familiars are a witch’s animal companion. Familiars can be almost any animal from cats and dogs to birds and reptiles. All familiars speak but only witches, vampires and werewolves -hybrids don't count- can actually hear the words. To everyone else it sounds like whatever noises that animal makes. The type of familiar matches the witch's personality. For example if a witch has a very friendly personality, their familiar with be something that comes across as a friendly animal. Same is said for the opposite. If a person is cold or has a very negative personality, their familiar with reflect that. Familiars slowly shift from just an animal to something more. Meaning that their thinking changes for the way that animal thinks to thinking more human like.

**Name:** Patton Belvoir  
**Species:** Witch (Earth/Spirit)  
**Age:** 28  
**Familiar:** A large black wolf/dog hybrid named Storm. (He/him)  
**Appearance:** Dresses similar to a pastel punk but with less chains. Lots of bright pastel colors thats edgy looking. Red hair (natural) and bright green eyes. Lightly tan and lot of freckles.  
**Background:** His mom is a water witch with a cat familiar named Night (She/her) and his dad is a fire witch with a crow Dusk (He/Him). Found his familiar when he was four and Storm was only a few weeks old. Knows that V and Ro are vampires. Has for as long as he can remember.  
**Other:** He named him Storm after Roman had said that he looked like a storm cloud with legs. <strike> Cue offended emo noises. </strike> Found out that Logan was a werewolf after he suddenly went into his rut while they were cuddling. Instantly tears up when he meets someone and realizes that the person doesn't have a lot longer to live. Knows a mind read spell, but only uses it if he absolutely has to.


	5. Shapshifters and Meeting Damon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more characters in the main cast and than maybe I can start posting the actual story.  
Also there is mention of Dee's genitalia. It's literally one word but still.

** Shapeshifters:   
** Shapeshifters are different than werewolves and hybrids in the simple fact they aren't forced to transform during the full moon. Shapeshifters also have, what they call, a "half form", unlike the other two species.  
Their "half form" is essentially a form in between their full forms. It's usually a mix between their human form and their creature form, i.e. human with creature features.  
Most shapeshifters pick a particular species, typically mythical species, to shapeshift into. Some common species chosen are dragons, basilisk, hippogriffs, and griffins. Some uncommon species chosen are unicorn, thestrals, and thunderbirds. Very few choose a non-mythical species.  
Every shifter has abilities tied to that species. Some things are small, like body temperature and bodily changes. Others are big like being able to understand similar species.

**Name:** Damon Vipper  
**Species:** Shapeshifter (Basilisk)  
**Age:** ?? (Clams he doesn't remember old he is: looks 30 though)  
**Abilities:** Can speak to snakes. Hisses his s’s slightly.  <strike> Hemipenis </strike> . Cold blooded. Sheds his scales about three times a year.  
** Appearance:   
** ~Human Form: Dark skinned. Brown eyes. Black hair. Vitiligo on the left side of his body. Wears lots of regular punk stuff and ripped skinny jeans. Also wears a lot of snake pattern things.  
~Half Form (Also called Naga Form): Keeps his skin and hair colour. Left eye turns yellow and looks like a snake's eye. Tongue is forked and has fangs on his left side. Light green and light yellow scales where the vitiligo is. At his waist is full scales and turns into a snake's tail. Usually only has a yellow and black silk fabric wrapped his waist in this form. Mildly poisonous in this form.  
~Basilisk Form: ~45 feet long from nose to tail tip. Very poisonous in this form. Scales turn a dark green and dark yellow. Right eye looks like a snake’s eye as well and gains fangs on the right side also.   
**Background:** Doesn’t really know his parents seeing as he was taken from them when he was young. Has scars around his waist and wrists from way too tight binds. Hates most witches for it.  
**Other:** AceAro but is with Remy and Emile. Not a liar, just has a backwards way of talking. Has two snakes. One is an anaconda that has a similar color pattern to him. The other is a two headed yellowish green garden snake.


End file.
